Color
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: This is my first Soulmates AU please be nice to me :) Summary: It's always been said that you meet your soulmate when you start seeing in color. Dan Howell is 18-years-old and has been seeing in black and white his whole life. He's getting impatient and he starts to wonder if he'll ever meet his soulmate.


Everybody sees in black and white. It's always been said that you can see color when you find your soulmate. That's how it's always been for many years now.

Dan Howell still has yet to find his soulmate though. He was 18-years-old and he was still seeing in black and white. He was starting to wonder if he would ever find his soulmate. Dan hated waiting for anything, he was a very impatient person. He just wanted to know who his soulmate was.

"_Just be patient_." His mother always told him. But, he's been patient for 18 years.

xxxxxx

"What's it like to be able to see everything in color?" Dan asked curiously as he walked next to his two best friends in the park.

It was currently a Saturday and they usually always spent their Saturday's at the park, it was peaceful and quiet. Not many people were out and about around this time, which was surprising as it was a Saturday. They didn't have anything to worry about when they were at the park, and it was just like a little getaway for all of them. Barely anybody came to the park, which made things even better sometimes.

"Oh patience, Dan. You're time will come soon enough," Chris said calmly, smiling as he reached over and took PJ, his boyfriends, hand. "We had to wait 18 years... it just takes time. Finding your soulmate can be a tricky thing, you know?" He said, trying to calm his friend.

"Ugh! I'm just so fucking sick and tired of seeing everything in black and white. I want to be able to see what the sky looks like; and what color the leaves are when Fall comes-" Dan whispered as he looked around. "I bet the park is beautiful. It looks so boring in black and white."

"It definitely looks better in color, that's for sure," PJ said.

"Don't rub it in," Dan mumbled. He huffed and crossed his arms against his chest.

It's been about a couple of months now since Chris and PJ had realized that they were definitely meant to be together, and ever since then, they've been seeing color. Although Dan was very happy for his two best friends, he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous that they could see color.

They continued to walk, deciding not argue with each other. It would just ruin the mood. Chris and PJ talked about what was happening with their favorite TV show at the moment but Dan didn't really care about what they were talking about so he didn't pay attention.

"Dan, look out!" Dan immediately looked over as soon as he heard PJ yell at him, and he gasped as soon as he ran into another boy, and they went crashing down onto the ground. PJ's eyes went wide as he watched the two boys fall to the ground, rather harshly.

"Ow, fucking hell, that hurt!" Dan yelled as he pushed himself up from the ground. He looked over and frowned when he saw the other boy who was lying next to him. "Oh shit. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like-" Dan blinked a few times as soon as he saw spots of color, which had never happened before.

"Dan, are you okay?" PJ asked as he ran over to him.

Chris ran over to the other boy and helped him sit up. "Are you alright man?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for helping me up," The boy said.

"Wait! Stop moving for a God damned second," Dan demanded. Chris and PJ both froze. Dan looked around as he blinked a few times. He was starting to see in color; he could see the blue sky and the green grass, everything. Dan immediately looked over at the other boy and gasped with shock.

"What's going on?" PJ asked as he looked over at Chris.

Chris shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at PJ. "Beats me." He said.

"Wait a minute, oh my God... I can't believe this is actually happening. You!" Dan yelled with shock. He crawled over to the boy. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing as well?" He asked excitedly as he sat down next to him. Dan had been waiting for this moment for a very long time now. 18 years to be exact.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about-" The boy said, not really looking at Dan.

"Color!" Dan yelled excitedly as he threw his arms up excitedly. "The sky is blue, the grass is green, the sun is yellow..."

"Which is actually really surprising because the sun usually never comes out, it's usually rainy and cold in London," PJ said as he looked up at the sky. He looked down at Dan. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked, feeling excitement for his friend. He knew that Dan had been waiting to be able to see in color for such a long time, and now it was finally happening to him. Dan had found his soulmate, which PJ knew Dan was even more excited about.

"It must be nice be able to see all those things," The boy said.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Dan asked nervously. "I ran into you... and now I'm seeing color. No more black and white. You should be seeing color too. That's how it's supposed to work, right?" He asked. He looked over at Chris and PJ, who looked just as confused as he was.

"I can't see anything. I-I'm blind," The boy whispered.

Dan immediately covered his mouth with his hands as he stared at the boy with shock, and he immediately felt guilty for how he had just acted in front of the boy. "Oh my fucking God. I'm so sorry! I had no idea, I shouldn't have been gloating like that," He whispered.

The boy quickly shook his head. "It's like you said, you had no idea," He said.

"But... we're still soulmates, right?" Dan asked. "Oh, wait... I'm Dan, by the way."

"I'm Phil," Phil said as he held out for Dan to shake.

Dan smiled and then he shook Phil's hand. "It's very nice to meet you Phil," He said.

"I guess this means we're soulmates then, right?" Phil asked. "Mum also always told me that you would only see color when you found your soulmate. Is that what's happening to you?" Phil didn't think that he would ever find his soulmate, due to the fact that he was blind. He didn't have many friends and he never left the house because sometimes it was difficult to navigate when he was by himself. He didn't like causing trouble for other people. Today just happened to be a day where he didn't want to sit inside, and he wanted to go to the park. He liked being out in the fresh air.

"Yes, that's exactly what's happening to me. I can see in color now and I can't believe it. I've been waiting 18 years for this... I just wish that you could see what I'm seeing with me. It's beautiful," Dan whispered. "But, you seem like a nice person... so, if you are my soulmate-"

"Maybe we should get off the ground first before we talk about this?" Phil suggested, once he realized he was still sitting on the grass.

"Oh, yeah... you're probably right," Dan said. He quickly stood up and then he helped Phil stand up as well. "So, do you want to go sit down somewhere? We can go to that coffee shop that's down the street. It's only like 10 minutes away from here, right?" Dan asked as he looked over at Chris and PJ.

"Yeah. We'll stay here though so you guys can talk alone," PJ said. "I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

"Thanks PJ." Dan said, giving PJ a smile.

"Have fun you two," Chris said as he and PJ walked away from them.

"Let's go, shall we?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil, smiling as he did so.

15 minutes later; Dan and Phil were at the coffee shop and were already sitting at a table, drinking their coffees together. The whole way there, Dan was looking around at everything and was just taking everything in. For 18 years of his life, he'd seen everything in black and white, and now everything was so colorful and he absolutely loved it. It was different, but it was definitely a good different. Now Dan had his own soulmate, and he couldn't wait to talk to Phil and get to know more about him. He hoped they would be able to start a good relationship.

"If you don't mind me asking... uhm, how long have you been blind for?" Dan asked curiously as he looked up at Phil. Dan had so many questions that he wanted to ask Phil, but he didn't want to throw all these questions at Phil. They only just met 10 minutes ago, after all.

"My whole life... ever since I was four years old. My family was in a car crash when I was younger," Phil told him.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that," Dan whispered.

"It's okay. My brother died in the car crash so... I'm just very lucky to be alive. Losing my eyesight isn't totally the worst thing that could have happened. Things could have been worse so I'm grateful. I always try to look at the positive side of things," Phil explained.

Dan couldn't help but smile. "I don't know how I would have put up with that," He said.

Phil shrugged his shoulders lightly. "It was quite hard to get used to at first but, I don't really mind it anymore. I mean... you get used to it after a couple of years, of not being able to see," He said. "Sad thing to say really but it's true, honestly."

"I don't care that you're blind though! Clearly we were brought together for a reason. I mean... I usually don't believe in fate but, I bump into you and then suddenly I can see in color? That's never happened to me before until now. I really don't want to push you into a relationship but, I'd really like to get to know you Phil," Dan said. Phil smiled one of the biggest smile's Dan has ever seen, and it made his heart melt.

"Thank you for saying that, Dan... I mean, that you don't care that I'm blind and everything. No one ever wants to hang out with a blind guy," Phil whispered.

"No need to thank me. I already like you Phil, so I don't care that you're blind and whatever," Dan said. He reached over and then he gently grabbed Phil's hand and held onto it. He couldn't help but smile as he felt Phil squeeze Dan's hand, which meant that Phil probably felt the same way as he did. "My parents will be really excited to meet you. I haven't shut up about meeting my soulmate-" Dan laughed and shook his head.

"What do you look like Dan?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan bit his lip slightly as he thought for a few seconds. "Uhm, well... I'm quite tall, I guess. People always tell me that I'm tall. I have also brown hair and brown eyes. I'm nothing special really. So, you're probably not missing out on much." He mumbled. He shook his head.

"That's a silly thing to say. I bet you're beautiful," Phil said.

"Phil, this could be a start to a beautiful friendship." Dan said. He sighed happily.


End file.
